The Right Kind of Love
by Arlownay15
Summary: When Justin Gabriel World gets turns Upside Down..Justin tries to make a fresh start until he meets Mackenzie James and Everything that he thought he knew Suddenly Changes for the better
1. Memories Justin Heartbreak

**Author Notes:** **Well this is my first story and I just wanted to let Everyone know that the first couple of Chapters are going to be long(I know I know Sorry for that)because its starting to Introduce Justin Gabriel and Mackenzie James (MJ) and give you as the Reader some background information on them and how they meet. But there are Other Characters that will be introduce later on in the story.(But as for as Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater are not Mines(I wish they where)But they are Property of World Wrestling Entertainment but all off the other characters are Mines that I have created and solely own. But I hope you enjoy the Story as much as I did writing it. Thanks Again for Reading…**

**P.S There will be Strong Sexual Scenes and Strong Language through out the Story So Prepare yourself for the Unexpected **

Chapter 1: Memories

"What am I going to do Now?" Justin asked himself as he packed the remainder of his stuff into U-Haul boxes.. See it wasn't to long ago that everything in Justin world was perfect Girlfriend,House,Job until that One night that changed everything ..and mostly broke Justin Heart…_"Why Me?"…"Why Her?" _Justin thought to himself as he looked out the window and saw the sun shining through…"Dammit!" His world was crashing down all around him and he didn't know how to handle it. But While he packing up the last and final box of his life Justin Sits down on the Bed he once shared with Maggie and reminisced of that Unforgettable night…

"_Honey Sweetheart I'm Home!" Justin Says said as he walks into his house carrying 2 dozen long steam Roses for his longtime Girlfriend Maggie that he haven't been stopped thinking about all day.. It was their 2 year Anniversary and Justin could not be happier than ever.. Because tonight was the night he wanted to ask Maggie to Marry him. "Gessh I never been this Nervous" Justin thought as he walked through his house he shared with Maggie, looking at the photos they had taken together that capture their love. But their was one photo that caught Justin's eye.. It was the One of Maggie in a Candid Shot that he took not to long ago. The moment he feel in love with her.. "Mags Where are you?" Justin called out for her again "Hmm that Odd?" Justin thought as he went into the living room and place the roses on the table…"Maggie I'm not playing Where are you?"…Still No Answer Justin takes out his cell phone and calls her "Hi this is Maggie I cant come to the phone Right now"…"Dammit Straight to Voice Mail!"_

_Justin said "I Swear Sometimes!" While the silence fills the house Justin begins to think.. "Wait this is a perfect time to set up everything".._

* * *

><p>"Knock Knock" .."Justin Dude its Me! Heath Man Open Up" .."Coming" Justin Said as he<p>

Sighed at the Memory.. As He goes into his now Packed up living room toward the front door..

"Hey Man What's Up?" "I should be asking you that? I mean do you know how to pick up your phone?" Heath Said in his usual southern voice "Can I come in?"

"Yeah Come on in? and You called" Justin said with a amused tone as he tried everything in his power not to show deep down inside that he is hurting more than ever

"See What I mean But are you alright?" Heath Said

"Yeah I mean Why shouldn't I be?" Justin Said

"Come On Dude Seriously? You're just my best friend and plus I know what it feel like to have your heart broken and its not pleasant" Heath Said

"Whatever I'm Okay I mean I'm nothing going to let this get the best of Me!" Justin Said

"Okay Whatever you say But If you need me I got your back Man" Heath Said

To Justin Surprise Heath was more caring than normally I mean it was a totally unexpected .."Dude what has gotten into you I mean Who are you and where did you with my best friend?"

"Ha Ha" Heath Said "Ouch Man that was low but I'm still here But Seriously I been there and I just don't want you to hurt man?"

"Okay Point Taken" Justin Said while looking at his best friend "So Where is Maggie?" Heath asked while taking a seat on the sofa

"I don't know and I don't Care" Justin Said as he stares at that picture of Maggie he loves so Much "Yeah Right You don't mean that" Heath Said

"Yeah I do!" Justin Said as he looked at Heath .

"_How does he do that?_" Justin thought to himself as Heath takes out his phone to answer it loss in his thoughts Justin picks up the Sliver photo frame with Maggie picture in it and drift back to that night when he wanted her to his…..

* * *

><p>"<em>Perfect" as Justin sets the table for the romantic evening that he has been planning for weeks "Who Said Men Don't have a Romantic Bone in their bodies?" Justin said as he sets the table with white lining napkins and small tea candles.<em>

"_God I hope this goes off as I planned" Justin thought as he went into the kitchen to get a couple of Champagne Glasses and a bottle of Dom Perry On. Butterflies could not describe they way Justin was feeling Hell he didn't even know what or how to feel_

"_Gessh I'm Must be crazy if I want to Marry this Girl" Justin thought as he goes to his I pod Stereo and starts playing the play list that he made just for Maggie of Her favorite Songs and the first Song he hears is "Lady Antebellum Just a Kiss" as the song begins to play Justin goes into the kitchen and checks on the dinner he is preparing Chicken Con don Bleu with Roasted Asparagus Roasted Potatoes and a Garden Salad ..Justin lifts the lid to Check on his meal and the steam rose up and hit his face "Wow all these years listening to Mom pays Off" Justin said as he is taking out the stuff to make desert "Hmm should I really make desert because if tonight go according to plan Maggie will be my desert!" Justin thought as he laughed to himself as he took out a box of Chocolate Covered Strawberries he picked up at a Maggie favorite bakery today while coming home from work.._

* * *

><p>"Dude! I swear if you don't come back to earth I might have to smack you Justin" Heath Said as he looked at his friend who completely stop talking all together<p>

"Don't you dare I already Kicked your Ass Once don't make me do it again" Justin said once breaking his ounce of single consecration that he had

"Dude that was once and we was training !"Heath Said while texting on his phone

"Ha! Whatever I still kicked your Ass!" Justin Said with a smirk On his face

"So What next for the Justin think he so hot but really not Gabriel?" Heath said in a sarcastic tone

"Ha Ha Dude! I don't know I mean I got nothing here" Justin Said as he tried to hold back the tears that he wanted to shed over Maggie "I need a fresh start I need to find that love that is meant for me"

Justin was more than what Others expected he was the guy that dreamed of Happily ever after that wanted a wife and kids someday that he dreamed of so desperately. Justin was the total package Sexy, Smart, Passionate, Charming Adeline Junkie that all the women go crazy over but doesn't seem to understand. But Justin doesn't mind the women attention but it does get kind of annoying after a certain period of time, I mean after all Justin was that guy that you could fall in love with. At least that was what he was told but at this point love was so off his radar..

"Dude you say that but for Now But I say enjoy the perks of being Single and Get Laid!" Heath Said as he went to grab his remote

"Dude I don't need to get laid" Justin Said as he went into the kitchen to grab some beers for him and Heath the exact same kitchen he let Maggie remodel and the exact same kitchen he and her had sex in the very first night they moved into their House..

"Yes you do I mean you gave Maggie Everything and don't get nothing in return Enjoy Life for Once" As Heath Said while channel surfing on Justin 60 inch TV "Really this coming from someone who has girls in his phone categorized by the type of Sex you have with them" Justin said as he walks back into his living room handing Heath a beer

"Hey I Women in many area codes!" Heath Said while taking his beer

"Whatever" Justin says to his friend while taking a seat at the other end of the sofa. The exact same sofa Justin and Maggie used to Cuddle on and watch their favorite movies and had steamy make out sessions on and also fell asleep on in each other arms..

"What! Don't hate the player hate the game Naw Mean!" Heath Said as he looked at Justin with a amused looked on his face

"I honestly don't know why we are friends sometimes?" Justin said while drinking his beer .."Okay Mr. Area Code" Justin said while laughing then he suddenly stop

"What Whatever Man! But What's Wrong?" Heath Said "Nothing" Justin said while tensing up a little its been a long time that he laughed He thought Maggie was the only person who made him laughed at least he thought.

But He was wrong "_God What am I doing?" _Justin thought as drink the last of his beer

"Want another One?" Justin said as he got up to go to the kitchen

"Naw I'm good" Heath Said "Question How is Kate?" Heath Asked trying to changed the subject as normal

"She Fine she Actually she got into the University Of Georgia" Justin said while opening the fridge and getting another beer.

"Wow Impressive What is She going to Study? "Heath Said while taking another sip of his beer

"Theater" Yeah She trying to give my parents a heart attack" Justin said while coming back into the living room"Why" Heath asked Then all of a sudden Justin cleared his throat and did a impression of his father "Acting does pays the bills Young Lady!" Justin said while laughing

"Wow you sound Just like your dad" Heath Said "Yeah I Know" "Yeah the Old man knew how to drive us crazy" Justin said "But We Love him!" Justin said while sipping his beer ..

Next to Maggie Kate, His Mom, And Dad was his life Justin adored his family they defined him, When they left South Africa to come to America loyalty and their love what keep them together.

"Well Tell Pops I said Hi" Heath Said while pulling out his phone and checking another text message "I will you know he hates when you call him that" Justin said while looking at him

"Dude what with phone checking?" Justin said looking at him surprised

"Well if you want to know I got a Date?"

"Really Who?" Justin said "Nobody" Heath Said while texting

"Come On Dude I mean just because I struck out on love doesn't mean you can tell me about your love life?" Justin said while looking at Heath but deep down inside He didn't want to know because it seem like everyone falls in love around him and it was odd a little.

"Nope I'm not going to tell you because I came here as a friend to help you and that what I'm going to do Naw Mean!" Heath Said Proudly !"_Really!"_ Justin thought as he looked at Heath Who had a smile on his face

"You know what you don't have to tell me" Justin said as he took another sip of his beer

"What No third Degree?" Heath Said

"Nope" Justin Said as he sat on sofa"Whoa that a first I mean usually you always grilling me about who I am dating?" "Damn Dude you have gotten Soft?" Heath Said while texting

"Soft! I'm not Soft!" Justin thought while he took another sip of his beer.. "Okay Whatever you say Heath" Justin said while looking at TV thinking again about Maggie Again…

* * *

><p>"<em>Dinner is Done!" Justin as he covered everything and went upstairs to get into the shower. Justin and Maggie House was quiet cozy actually with Big Open Windows and Warm Colors which they argued about for two weeks until they came to a understanding. But What made Justin Buy the House was the look on Maggie Face when they walked into it glowed and that what won Justin Over he could see him and Maggie five years down the road married with kids running around in this house. But the Kitchen that won them over it was open and Spacious Just like Maggie Dream Of Granite table top counters and Solid White Cabinets it was a chiefs dream kitchen.. And<em>

_Maggie died and went to heaven at least that what Justin thought.. _

"_Gessh Maggie Where in the Hell Are You?" Justin Said as he looked in his closet for a shirt "Hmm Blue or White?" Justin Said while looking at the many choices he had laid before him "Blue!" Justin thought as he grab the shirt "Either way it goes I wont be wearing it later" Justin thought as he went to get into the shower. In their Master bathroom While in the Shower he blasted the Radio and Sang to the top of his lungs a habit that literally drove Maggie crazy …. "There Goes My Babbbyyyy!" Justin Singed with Usher in their Bathroom and hot steam fogged up the mirrors and his judgment as the water came down all over his tan skin Justin thoughts was everywhere but he wanted this night to be special because "Moments are like rare so Cherish them while you can" Justin remembered as he dad told him numerous of times. Justin just Sighed at the Memory of his father words while he grabs the shampoo and begins to wash his hair " You don't how good it feels to call my girl" Justin Singed as he rinsed his hair and as the soap ran down his down his body Justin mind drifted back to Maggie and the moments they shared "God I wish Maggie was Here" Justin thought as the Hot water started to turn cold But they way he felt Cold Water could not harm him at any point. Justin turn off the water and gotten out of the shower and grab a towel at smell like lavender as Justin grab one to and lifted it to his nose and inhaled "Smell Just like Mags" Justin said as he dried off .._

* * *

><p>"Dude there you again" Heath Said<p>

"Whoa" Justin Said as Heath once again to broke he consecration once again.

"There you go again" Heath said as he looked at his friend who clearly wasn't there mentally but physically Justin was there in the flesh. "Justin Dude lets face it you love her" Heath said while texting again

Justin gave he one of those If looks could kill Heath would be pushing up daises Right Now looks "Yeah Whatever Dude you are so wrong I did Loved Her hence the word Loved" Justin said as Heath words burned into his brain more than ever, was Justin pain taking over what matter the most his heart. Passion was the only thing that made Justin so damn loveable towards everyone and once he loved someone he always seems to love pretty hard especially when it came to Maggie.

"Sounds like someone is bitter I do say" Heath said "What the fuck I thought you was on my side?" Justin said in total shocked with Heath last comment

"I am Man.. But sitting here focusing on the negative than the positive and which that not good by the way and plus you are better than this man.. I know you are" as Heath said smiling toward to his best friend who clearly trying to put up one hell of a front to masked his pain.

"Yeah you are Right" Justin said as tired to let go of the pain that lies deep down inside of himself and try to focus on all of the positives in his life like Family and Friends..

"Well as much I love to sit here and talk I need to get going" Heath said

"What! Hold up Who is this Mystery Girl?" Justin said in all curiosity "I will never tell" as Heath sings toward his friend while getting up and walking towards the door

"Dude I will so remember that next time!" Justin said with a very amused tone

"Oh Yeah Remember it Write it down Hell take a Memo I don't care because this piece of Information you will never find out" Heath cockily said as He exited.

"Wow.. Heath is something else" Justin said as he shuts the door and went back into the living room and start to clean. Then suddenly out of No where Justin stop and sat down and let his mind and heart drift at the same time.. "_Maybe Heath is Right?"_ Justin thought as he sat and stared at the wall maybe he was still in love with Maggie and he knew running away from his problems was going absolutely not going to solve anything especially a broken heart.

"_Ugh I hate this.. But I need to this" J_ustin said as he continue staring at the wall and realize that leaving a piece of him behind was going to be harder than he expected but he needed to, just for him because if he doesn't do it he might go crazy compilation about the what if's.. Justin sat and sighed at his misery and that when he went back to that Unforgettable night when Maggie put the final nail in his coffin..

* * *

><p><em>While Justin dried the water off his tan body and while the radio blared and he continue singing .. Maroon 5 moves like Jagger begins to play "All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger" Justin singed at the top of his lungs while doing a stupid dance while getting ready.. Then all of a Sudden Justin cell started to Ring and Taylor Swift started to play and he knew that it was Maggie, <em>

_"Well Hello Stranger I hope you didn't forget about tonight?" Justin said as he was smiling from ear to ear _

_"Haha..Really Cute Justin but No I didn't forget about tonight I mean after all I can forget out the best day of my life"Maggie said with a with a sweet but also a amused tone _

_"The Best day of your life huh..Well its was okay day for me" Justin said with his usual South African charm.._

_"Ugh.. Excuse me.. Justin you better be kidding!" Maggie said with some fire in her tone_

_"Sweetheart I was kidding it was the best day of life too because that that day I found Best Friend, My Lover, and most importantly I found my everything" Justin said as he smiled thinking about Maggie with out realizing she was on the phone _

_"Aww Justin I don't know what to say" Maggie said as she blushed after hearing Justin sweet and loving words _

_"Well you don't have to say anything.. Right Now because I will show it to you later" Justin said in a very sexual and seductive voice _

_"Oh Really" Maggie said and she also thought and curious about her boyfriend curious intentions,"Yeah I am and prepare for a very long night" Justin said while lying on their bed talking to his girlfriend and maybe after tonight his fiancée _

_"But Mags where are you?" Justin asked as he laid there "I mean where you suppose to be home by now?" Justin asked questionably_

_"Well I got call in at the last minute" Maggie said in a off tone _

_"Really! That fucking boss of yours" Justin said in a harsh tone which Justin has not like since day one when Maggie took the job as a account at a major law was the type to never to hold a grudge but Maggie boss was an exception he makes the devil look good in Justin opinion.. _

_"Sweetie.. Please don't say that" Maggie said in a very low tone trying to not let others hear.. _

_"Why Maggie?.. You know I don't like Him I bet somewhere he got 666 tattooed somewhere on the back of his fat ass head" Justin said in a very angry tone_

_"Ha Ha.. By the way he acts I starting to think that too" Maggie said in a soft laughter "But Sweetie you sound super sexy when you are highly upset" Maggie said in a sexy tone but she was mostly trying to calm Justin down after his little rant which she always does whenever he gets mad which Justin knows and loves because he know that Maggie that's one of many of her amazing traits that makes her fit her into his life._

_"Mags please don't I know what you are doing and its not going to work" Justin said in a bitter tone "Your Boss is an Asshole for making you work on our Anniversary!" Justin said as he started to pace "Justin.. Babe this is my job and I have to do whatever he says" Maggie said with a sad tone as she tired to fight back tears.. "_

_Okay Okay.. I understand" Justin said as his anger settled and he slowly came to realize that he didn't mean to hurt Maggie because he knew that her job means the world to her and he knew it. _

_"Sweetie look I will be home in 10 minutes because I'm leaving right now" Maggie said while packing up her briefcase _

_"Well I cant wait for you to come home and Well you know .."Justin said as he laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about how much he love her and how much he going to make love to her tonight. _

_"You know should I pick up anything special?" Maggie asked while trying to pick her boyfriend brain for hints or clues to what he has planned for their special night.. _

_"Nope" Justin said while trying to be clever and unsuspicious _

_"Well Okay then.." Maggie said in her cute innocent voice_

_"Maggie I know what you are doing" Justin said in a very amused tone "Its not going to work" _

_"Damn it!" Maggie thought as he tired tidying up her desk turning off her office lights "Okay Sweetie but I'm on my way" Maggie said _

_"I Love you" Justin said while getting up and started to get dressed "I Love you too" Maggie said while Hanging up._

* * *

><p>Wow.. Justin said as he remember that night ever so vaguely <em>"Snap out of this" <em>Justin said as he walked over to the last of the packed up boxes that contain his life with Maggie but as Justin looked at those boxes his heart began to hurt more and more his pain was more extreme than normal "_I need to do this Maggie didn't want me"_ Justin thought at he got out the duck tape and seal his fate in one single piece of tape.. While doing just that Justin let out a sigh of relief but its more than that.. But Justin as he did that he laid down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling wondering if that night would never happen again.. Could he give his Heart to another person like he did Maggie, But Mostly his concern did this effect his view of love all together.. "_Why Her.. Why Now"_ Justin Said as he laid on the Sofa continuing remembering that unforgettable night that Changed him forever…

_While getting dressed Justin was letting his nerves get the best of him "What am I doing" Justin thought as he button his Shirt.. "Get a hold of yourself" Justin Said as He put on his Cologne .."Its Just Maggie" Justin said while as he was looking at the 14k White Gold Engagement Ring box that Justin had spent weeks designing he wanted the best for Maggie As least that what he thought was the best…_

_See Justin had the bright idea to design the ring because he wanted the moment when he ask her to marry him to be best ever.. "Okay I got everything.. Fate don't fail me Now" as Justin said while staring at the box, Then out of the Blue Justin heard Selena Gomez coming his cell phone.. _

"_Hey Sis What's Up" Justin said as put the ring box down.._

"_Well Big Bro How everything going did you pop the big question yet?" Kate asked being her usual noisy kid sister mode.. _

"_Sighs.. Kate.." Justin said as he held the phone away from his face, as much as his little Sister drives him crazy he couldn't asked for a better one.. At least that what he thought .._

"_What I was just asking?" Kate said while she was trying to pick her older brother brain.. "Hey its not everyday You the All mighty never can do wrong Justin Gabriel is going to get married" Kate said while trying not to laugh.. _

"_See Kate this is why Mom and Dad loves me more HA!" Justin said with confidence in his voice _

"_Ouch that Hurt Bro" Justin didn't want to say it but he knew Kate was going to drive him Nuts if he didn't that's one thing Justin did love about his baby sister she is one tough cookie, just like him just like the saying goes "The Apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Justin thought as he keep staring at the Ring Box.. _

"_Sorry Sis I didn't mean it" Justin Said into the other end of the phone _

"_Its Okay Bro.. I Know So how is the planning going?" Kate Asked_

"_Good Actually I'm done just waiting for Maggie to get here" Justin said as He went down stairs to check on everything _

"_Whoa She not there?" Kate asked in shocked tone…_

"_Yeah she got called in the last min?" Justin said sadly but he knew her Job mean the world to her_

"_But its you guys Anniversary.. I mean does her boss have any compassion?" Kate Said with the same fire I her tone as Justin _

"_Yeah that the same thing I said" Justin Said while checking himself out in the mirror _

"_Wow Bro I'm So Sorry I hope Everything Go According to plan" Kate said_

"_Me too Sis.. Me too" Justin said while looking at his fate in the mirror.. _

"_But How School coming?" Justin Said trying to change the Subject_

"_Good Actually" Kate said nervously.. _

"_Umm Sis What's going on?" Justin asked knowing Kate and by her tone She is nervous, _

"_Nothing" Kate said again.. _

"_Okay.. What did you do?" Justin Question his Sister, See He knows when Kate has done something or something had to happen because she will call him first.._

"_Justin Nothing Happen" Kate Said while trying to sound to unconvincing.. _

"_Yeah Sure.. What's going on Kate" Justin said trying to not getting angry _

"_Sighs.. Justin don't please" Kate said "Look I called to wish you good luck.. don't worry about me so much okay" Kate Said to reassure her brother _

"_Okay I don't buy it" Justin said in his I'm going to murder someone tone "But if you say so then I wont worry" Justin said but also lied he didn't want to upset his Sister also "Oh this is not over" Justin thought as he keep talking .. _

"_How is Mom and Dad have you talked to them lately?" Justin said trying to change the Subject.. _

"_Yeah I have Me and Mom went Shopping last week" Kate said "Oh She wanted me to tell you She got you some stuff".. "You Know Justin Mom is taking it hard that you didn't tell her you was getting married" Kate said _

"_Whoa Who told her?' Justin said in total shock_

"_Not Me I didn't say a word did you tell Dad?" Kate said _

"_Umm No I didn't I was going to Surprise them on Mom's birthday with the good news" Justin said as his heart drop from his chest to his stomach _

"_You know Mom Bro she got that sixth sense about things.. Hell she know what we are going to do it before we do it" Kate Said trying not to sound crazy_

"_Dammit!" Justin swore into the phone "Fate why do you fail me now!" Justin thought as he tried to get his thoughts together _

"_I thought you knew" Kate said .. _

"_Umm No!" Justin said while trying not to go into total panic mode.. _

"_Well She knows and She is not Happy What are you going to do?" Kate asked while trying to confront her brother.. _

"_Ugh I will handle it" Justin said while trying to figure out something if there one thing Justin is good at is thinking on his feet. _

"_Well Whatever you do I got your back and if you want some tips call me, I know how to get out of trouble with Mom and Dad" Kate Said reassuring her brother. _

" _Sure you do Sis I never doubt that" Justin said while laughing _

"_Ha Ha I see that you have jokes dear Brother but mind you ..Someone is in trouble.. Someone is in trouble" Kate said while mocking her brother_

"_I see nothing really has change with you" Justin said knowing his little Sister "You are still annoying as ever"_

"_But you still looooovvvvveeee mmmmeeeee" Kate Said in a singing tone.. _

"_KATE!.. Ugh!" Justin said as He was reaching his point with his Sister.._

"_What.."Kate Said while laughing "Admit you know you love me"_

"_Okay Sis I love you" Justin said while laughing .._

_Justin knew then it was Reason behind Kate's Call she knew he was nervous and laugher is always the "Best medicine" as their Ouma(__**That's South African for Grandmother**__)( __**Author Note: I did a lot of South African Research and So some of the Words are going to be used**__) used to say to Justin and sometimes he thinks back on how many times he was told about his Ouma in Capetown,South Africa Whom he misses dearly.._

* * *

><p>"Sighs" Justin said while lying on the Sofa.. "<em>Justin you are doing for the best<em>" Justin thought while lying there.. But was it?.. As Justin laid there on the sofa time seem to stand still and world as he knew it stood still and everything he wanted was Gone and how is someone is to supposed to recover from that. Justin got up and took one last walk around the house he once he shared with Maggie. Justin Sighed once more as he walk around but as he did he wanted more from life and He was going to get No matter What..

**Well that's it My Very first Chapter.. So I been thinking I wanted to ask you guys some Questions**

**1.) What do you think Kate's Secret Is?**

**2.)Do you think ****Justin ****Should Marry Maggie?**

**3.)What is Maggie Hiding from Justin?**

**Leave your Answers in the Comments.. And Stay Tune for What Happens Next?**

Return to Top


	2. Reasons & Consequences Maggie Explains

**Author Note: ****Well Everyone Another Chapter****.. ****And ****I just wanted to let Everyone know that the first couple of Chapters are going to be long(I know I know Sorry for that)because its starting to Introduce Justin Gabriel and Mackenzie James (MJ) and give you as the Reader some background information on them and how they meet. But there are Other Characters that will be introduce later on in the story.(But as for as Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater are not Mines(I wish they where)But they are Property of World Wrestling Entertainment but all off the other characters are Mines that I have created and solely own. But I hope you enjoy the Story as much as I did writing it. Thanks Again for Reading…**

**P.S There will be Strong Sexual Scenes and Strong Language through out the Story So Prepare yourself for the Unexpected **

Reasons & Consequences

(Maggie Explains)

"Oh Crap" Maggie Said as She rushed out of her Office trying to get home for her 2 year anniversary.. But Mostly Maggie was trying to get home to her Hungry Boyfriend. Maggie has always been a dedicated worker and Her Job means everything to her, but right now Justin meant alittle more especially tonight. _"What is Justin up too" _as Maggie thought while rushing back into her Office.. _"I hope its nothing Crazy" _Maggie was thinking while looking for planner.. "HA! Found it" Maggie said before looking at the Clock, before She started working Maggie was always forgetting something So Justin had a bright idea one day to buy her a planner.. Maggie Laughs as She remember the day he gave it to her..

* * *

><p>" <em>Dammit" Maggie swear while looking for her purse "Mags.. Honey are you Okay?" As Justin said from the bathroom <em>

"_No!" Maggie said "Babe Hey have you seen my purse? I can find it anywhere?" Maggie while she was looking under the bed. _

"_Um Sweetie Its on the thingy" Justin said as he stood in the door way looking at his girlfriend while she was on the floor with her hair all over her face "Sweetie why are you down there?" Justin asked with an amused tone _

"_Looking for my Purse Dork" Maggie said with her Usual fire in her tone "I need it because I got an important number in there and I don't find it.. Ugh!" Maggie said while getting frustrated more and more_

"_Dork.. Wow Sweetie you need to come back alittle harder than that Just saying" Justin said while laughing at his girlfriend "But Sweetie I told you left it on the thingy" Justin said while going over to his nightstand to pull out a bag and handed it to Maggie before he went downstairs._

"_Whoa What's this?" Maggie Yelled "Open it" Justin yelled back to her _curiosity _Maggie open the bag and pulled out a planner just a simple black planner with a gold engraving at the bottom with her name on it . "JUSTIN!" Maggie yelled so loud that the neighbors even knew who Justin was._

"_Yes Dear You Screamed" Justin said while Walking back into the Room with her Purse while looking at a pissed girlfriend.. "Uh Oh What I do now" Justin said while going to the bed to watch TV_

"_Um Damn Right I yelled not Screamed" Maggie Said while looking at her calm, cool, collected boyfriend who got a lot explaining to do.. "Um What's This?" Maggie Said While holding up the planner "What?" Justin said while looking at the TV "JUSTIN!" Maggie said with that anger that Justin has got accustomed to but yet feared "Well Sweetie if you must Scream" Justin said glancing away from the TV for a second "I bought you a planner because you are always writing down events and other girly stuff and I thought you might need something to keep them organized and plus I'm tired looking for small pieces of Paper" Justin said while embracing the wrath Maggie was going to give him But he wasn't scared because he knew that Maggie and he always got a plan b for a just in case._

"_Excuse Me!" Maggie said in total Anger "Hey Mister I'm Organized" Maggie said while looking at the Planner, the thought of Justin taking time out of his busy schedule to go and do this was sweet and thoughtful. "Gessh Maggie I'm being such a Bitch towards him" Maggie thought while continuing to look at the planner_

"_Yeah Sure Ask Our Junk Drawer" Justin said while looking for a movie to watch "Look Sweetie I didn't meant to upset you I just wanted to get you something that you can have to help you and you don't have to be so stressed all of the time" Justin said while looking at Maggie_

"_Okay I can't be mad at you for that" Maggie said while getting on the bed to cuddle with her thoughtful and amazing boyfriend "So I guess I'm all forgiven then? " Justin asked while putting his arm around his girlfriend for a hug "Hmm I don't know ..Let me find a flaw in you and then we can be even" Maggie said before Kissing her boyfriend and snuggling down and falling asleep soundly while listening to Justin Heartbeat_

* * *

><p>"Sighs" Maggie said while looking at the planner <em>"Justin I don't know what I would do without you sometimes" <em>Maggie thought While grabbing her planner and purse while heading out the door.

"Hey why aren't you not gone bye now?" Rebecca Griffin said while looking totally confused at her best and Co Worker "Huh" Maggie said while blushing just from the thought of Justin "I'm about to leave I just forgot my planner can't leave without it" Maggie said while getting from her desk.

"Awe How Sweet?" Rebecca said "Thanks" Maggie said while rubbing her Hand over the Cover "This Planner has my life in it and mostly Justin gave it to me so it means the world"

"I Bet it does.. Now Go you got a anniversary to get too" Rebecca said while shoving her best friend towards the door..

"I Know I Know I'm just worried that's all" Maggie said while trying to calm down.. "Look you have my Number if anything happens Call me ASAP!.. Okay"

"WHAT! Absolutely Not!" Rebecca said with fire in her tone "Look Maggie you work so much you need a night off and enjoy that amazing boyfriend of yours"

"Look Trust Me.. Okay Call Me if anything happens" Maggie with concern "Please Rebecca"

"Sighs.. Okay" Rebecca said but when Rebecca said it Suddenly she had a kind of disturbing thought "_What the hell is going on.. I hope Maggie is not doing something that She might regret?"_

* * *

><p>See Lately rumors has been going on about Maggie in the Law Firm saying that She has been getting Close to one of the Partners that has a certain reputation for being a major player, but Rebecca kind of shunned them because She was her best friend and she wanted to have her back No matter what.. That what she thought at least? But her heart has been telling her best friend has been playing both sides of the fence. Rebecca has been always been the supportive best friend but this time she feel Justin is about to get a huge bombshell and this is not good.. For Anyone..<p>

"Should I say something?" Rebecca said while biting down on her pen top.. Then her Conscience start to talk to her and it was very loud and clear "_DON'T DO ANYTHING!" _.. "Damn" Rebecca said in total heartache "This is not my problem but I'm not idiot either!" She knew that her best friend is not fooling anyone.. "_Maggie got feelings for one of the law firm partners" _and Rebecca knew it the day she found out came to her so vividly and just like a horrible nightmare before her eyes..

* * *

><p>"<em>What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger" Rebecca singed to herself while walking down the hall towards the copy room It was pretty quite so Rebecca walking in surrounded her thoughts and Kelly Clarkson lyrics until she heard some soft moaning..<em>

"_Mmmm Right Here.." Jackson Charles said in his low tone Voice "Fuck.. I dreamt of having you" He said while moaning_

"_OMG" Rebecca thought while she pressed her ear up against the wall to hear who is having sex with Now "I swear he has more sex with women than Hugh Heffner on a good night" Rebecca said while she continue to listening _

"_Mmmm if I knew that earlier I would done this sooner" Maggie said while talking low and sexy while climbing on top of Jackson "Who Knew you had such big assets"_

"_OMG..I know that voice.. It can't be…Can it?" Rebecca said in a low tone…_

"_Yeah Who Knew you had a such a amazing tongue ..Where did you learn this trick" Jackson said while lying on the desk in total ecstasy.. "it's a secret sir" Maggie said while kissing Jackson lips and then moving back down to take his member into her mouth.._

"_NO!" Rebecca said to herself she knew that voice very well because it was her best friend "NO..MAGGIE..WHY!" Then suddenly Rebecca move slowly away from the wall in total shocked and disgusted towards her best friend.. " I need to do something fast before this get's out" So Rebecca stop what she doing and went over to the next room to get a better view and view she got._

_She saw her best friend giving her boss a blow job and while Maggie hand was on their bosses member Rebecca saw the promised ringed that Justin got for her at last year carnival that Maggie blushed every time she glanced at it.. _

"_I Cant believe what I'm seeing.. Maggie why must you do this especially with Jackson" Rebecca said to herself in total disgust to herself "I hope you know you playing with fire" Rebecca said while walking away.._

* * *

><p>" <em>There I was again Tonight standing there in a lonely place" <em>Maggie singed while walking to her car and getting in but before sticking her car into the ignition she decided to call Justin to see what he is doing "Well Hello Beautiful" Justin said on the other end of the receiver "Well Hello Sexy.. What are you doing?" Maggie said in slight curiosity

"Well I'm waiting for my sexy girlfriend to come home" Justin said in is Sexy south African voice

"Oh Really?" Well I'm trying to get home to a very hungry boyfriend Maggie said in a very low sexy tone

"Hmmm I don't know who its boyfriend is but is very lucky to have you coming home to him" Justin said in a very humorous tone

"Hahaha.. Cute Justin" Maggie said in her usual charm "But I'm Heading home as we speak so don't do anything until I get there"

"Awe you are such a huge buzz kill" Justin said in his sad pout tone "Hey Now No Pouting" Maggie said using her sixth sense she knew that Justin was pouting

"Damn I can't never get anything pass you Huh?" Justin said

"Nope because Sweetie I know you better than you think" Maggie said while laughing at her boyfriend who was trying to get the Upper hand on her,

But While Maggie was talking to Justin getting loss in their conversation her thoughts drift back to Jackson and knowing it deep down Justin has heart but Jackson is luring her into his web of dangerous lies and its not good and Maggie knew it..

"_Damn it!" _Maggie thought as Justin keep talking until he said something that caught her attention and knowing the guilt that lies deep down inside of her Maggie needed to figure out what she wants..

"Honey Are you there?" Justin said "Umm Yeah.. Sorry Sweetie I was just thinking about work" Maggie said not trying to piss off Justin again

"Maggie.. Really Work.. Now" Justin said pissed Maggie know that Justin hates her boss and if he ever find out she has been sleeping with him for this pass month he is going to loose it..

"So the Stupid Fucker let you off Maggie look as soon you get home your phone is going off!" Justin commanded "_Whoa" _Maggie thought as soon as Justin said it, Something about the sound of his voice sounded like a challenge and Maggie was turn on to the max

"Jus.. Okay.. Tonight is ours.. So whatever you say" Maggie said trying not to argue with Justin right especially on their anniversary "But Sweetie.. Um can I suggest something?"

"Yeah" Justin said in a low tone "Can you talk like that more often its such a turn on" Maggie said in a low sexy tone

"Oh Really.. Well just wait until you get home" Justin said "Okay.. I can't wait" Maggie said while biting her bottom lip

See lately Her and Justin sex life has been more lustful and that is unfamiliar ground for her and hard as she don't want to be scared Maggie trust Justin with every fiber in her body and she knows that he loves her more than life its self but its not the same with Jackson, Maggie knew that Jackson takes her on the forbidden quest and he gives her that rush that she just doesn't feel with Justin and she knows it.. Just like Her and Jackson first encounter

* * *

><p>"<em>Um Ms. Carlson Can I see you in my office" Jackson Charles called from his doorway of his Office.. <em>

"_Sure Sir" Maggie said while nervously straighten up her Desk "Uh Oh What the Hell do he want?" Maggie thought before she got up _

_Jackson Charles the most eligible bachelor in the Law firm and he do uses that title loosely and the Human walking talking, breathing STD Maggie thought once before but deep down he is one hell of a lawyer. See before Maggie was assigned to Jackson she have heard the rumors about him and his various sideline activities that he does after hours "My Momma said if I can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all" Maggie said to herself while walking into Jackson Office and He shutting the door.._

" _Um Ms. Carlson I wanted to talk to you about something, Actually your Job evaluation that is coming up" Jackson said in his professional tone "I just wanted to run some general information pass you and wonder if you have any questions for me?" _

"_Um No Sir" Maggie said while standing by his desk "I have complete confidence in my job performance and I'm ready for this evaluation Sir"_

"_Good I like that" Jackson said while he sat behind his desk looking at Maggie from Head to toe "I knew their was something about you that I liked"_

"_Why Thank You Sir" Maggie said while continuing to stand Just in case this jerk is going to try something "Just Remember What Justin Said Kick A Man In The Nuts And Run Like Hell" Maggie thought while standing _

"_Why are you so nervous" Jackson said coming from behind his desk and standing close to her the scent of him is alluring and dark and his eyes can send shivers down any woman spine "Oh Boy.. I'm in Huge trouble" Maggie thought as she was eye to eye with her boss "What ever do you mean Sir" Maggie said trying to find the words while looking into Jackson sultry pierce black eyes_

"_You Seem Nervous" Jackson said while looking at Maggie like she was about to become his next quest but to his revelation Maggie is a fighter and he knows that she is not going to give into his desires that easy "Because if you want someone else to do the evaluation I can arrange it?"_

"_NO!" Maggie shouted without realizing it "No I mean I will be honored that you are willing to do it for me" _

"_Its my pleasure because you one of the most passionate workers that the firm has" Jackson said while continuing to look into Maggie Eyes "My.. My you have the most amazing brown eyes that I have ever seen"_

"_Why Thank you Sir My Boyfriend says the exact same thing too" Maggie said in a soft gentle tone but also to let Jackson know that she is taken but in the back of her mind Jackson was the first man besides her Dad and Justin to compliment her on her eyes ,See Maggie was waiting for him to compliment her on her breast or legs but her eyes that was like so unfamiliar and new to her and it was sexy _

"_Wow well your boyfriend is one lucky man" Jackson said while gently grabbing Maggie hand and holding trying to figure the next move he should take_

"_Why Thank you Sir" Maggie said taking her back "Is there anything else you need from me because if you don't mind I would love to go back to work please?" Maggie said in a uncomfortable tone _

"_No you may go" Jackson said while adjusting his tie "And Oh Maggie this wont be last time we will cross paths again"_

"_I Sure We Will Sir" Maggie said while standing in the doorway of Jackson Office just right before she exited Maggie made a decision right then and there "I wont tell Justin ANYTHING! And also Jackson is trouble that she does not need"_

* * *

><p>Maggie was loss in her thoughts before she realized it that she was pulling into her driveway of her and Justin house and she pulled in and sat in the car and cried and cried she did her heart went to the bottom of her stomach and because has been sleeping with her boss while she has the man of her dreams waiting on her and she did not want him in that moment Maggie realized that she need to end it.. But with who.. That when Maggie looked at her door and said the man name that she need to end things with.. Justin..<p>

So Maggie went into her purse and got her small cosmetic bag and touch her face up and let out a sigh "_ I need to do this now before anything happens"_ Maggie said to herself but to her surprise Justin stood and watched Maggie through the window and it Hit him this was not going to be a good night and he knew it..

So Maggie got out of her car and started walking into her fate just right she open the door Justin Opened it and saw the look on her face it was like he sense her and he knew

"Hey Sweetie" Maggie said while leaning in for a Kiss but Justin moved and that was not like him

"Hey" Justin said in a disgusted tone "Why was you crying Maggie is something wrong?"

"_Oh Shit" _Maggie thought to her while looking into the eyes of a very piss off Justin "Oh you saw that" Maggie said before putting her briefcase down and taking off her heels

"Um Yeah I did see it.. What did that Asshole do to you now?" Justin shouted

"Nothing! Damn Justin Why are you so hard on Jackson!" Maggie said with her usual fire

"Oh its Jackson now!" Justin shouted again it was not like him to shout but he was and it was ugly

"Yeah it is and he is my fucking boss so get over it!" Maggie said not realizing that she was not helping the situation

"Oh Okay so I supposed not to say anything when I see you up Maggie?" Justin said while pacing back and forth on the floor

"No you are not.. I don't say anything when you come home mad as hell at your boss so why in the hell you are giving me such a damn hard about mines!" Maggie said while crying "Justin I come home on Our anniversary expecting much more than this!"

"Me too Maggie.. Me too" Justin said is total hurt then it hit her Maggie just hurt the man of her dreams

Then Silence hit between her and Justin and words not even memories could help them the tension was so thick that of they could even get over this argument the feelings at this moment will never go away

"Look Sweetie" Justin said breaking the silence between them "Come on its our anniversary lets move on" Justin said while talking Maggie hands and leading her into the living room with a tail of rose petals and music playing in the background and then to Maggie surprise it was a very imitate and romantic dinner for her and Justin that made her cry ..

"Oh Justin its so beautiful" Maggie said in whisper "No you are" Justin said while wiping her tears away

"I made your favorites" Justin said nervously but before we eat I need to ask you something very important

In that moment to Maggie time stood still and then to her surprise Justin got down on one knee _"Oh Shit No.. Way now" Maggie_ thought to herself while fighting back the tears but its not the tears that she was fight back it was the fact Justin wanted to marry her not knowing that she has been unfaithful with the Man that she despises the most..

"Maggie Elizabeth Carlson you are my light when my world seem dark and nothing seem right you are the air I breathe when I feel like dying, your love is what I dream of you are the one person I can trust when others turn their back on me and I love every moment that you smile and your face light up because it makes me smile and to be honest I kind of like smiling more and I was wondering if you do me the honor of being my wife.. Will You Marry Me?" Justin said while one knee with a ring box with the biggest diamond ring that Maggie have seen

" Justin I don't know what to say".. Maggie said looking down at the ring Justin held

"Well Hopefully a Yes.." Justin said with a worried look on his face knowing this was not going according to plan and the most awkward silence kicked in

"I.. I.. I.. Can't" Maggie said while backing up from Justin "I Can't Marry you.. I'm Sorry" Maggie said while turning around and grabbing her purse and keys and bolting out the door.. Leaving her heart behind

"What.. Maggie Wait!" Justin shouted while running after her and as soon he got to door Maggie pulled out of the driveway and left leaving Justin confused, devastated and mostly Heartbroken..


End file.
